Field of the Invention
This application is generally related to support racks and is particularly directed to a rack with individually rotatable shelves having two sides of differing utility. The shelves may be maintained in a first generally vertical position when not in use to thereby display a finished or decorative side thereof forwardly of the rack or the shelves may be rotated to a second position in which a container may be selectively supported by elements carried by the opposite side of the shelves.